Friends from the Past
by Moon Haired Priestess
Summary: Naraku is stirring up trouble again. He has a new fallower and she hold some dark secrets. Who is she and why does some of the group recognize her? Second book in the Quest Through Time Arc. Work in progress. R&R On hold till I get more ideas
1. Prologue

Moon: Hey, everyone. Sorry for such a long break. I was having problems trying to figure out how to start my story. Yes, this is the second of the Quest Through Time Arc. Oh right the discaimer. I don-

Inu: Just hurry up and start the story all ready!

Moon: Inuyasha, what did I say about interrupting?

Inu: Not to.

Moon: That's right, so shut up. Anyways, I don't own the characters of Inuyasha. To see who I do own check My Characters on **From Time to Time**. Thank you. Now on with the story!

Inu: Finally!

Moon: Inuyasha.

Inu: :looks at Moon nervously: Hehe. I have to go.

* * *

**Friends from the Past**

By Moon Haired Priestess

**Prologue**

Foot steps echoed through the dark forest as a shadowy figure ran. The figure stopped and looked around, listening. _Crack!_ They spun to face the source of the sound, their red hair whipping around as well. They heard the rustling of leaves and took a step back. A shadow entered the small clearing. It stepped into the small amount of light and the red-haired figure saw that it was only a doe. They released their held breath and turned back around to leave. They, however, bumped into something - or someone- solid. They looked up and their emerald green eyes met the gaze of crimson ones of a man.

"No," the red-haired figure whispered in a very much female voice. This caused the man to start laughing.

"Oh, yes," he chuckled. Suddenly, a tentacle shot out of the man (bet that tells you who he is) and went around the female. It struck her in the back and she felt something else enter her body. She screamed in pain for a minute, and then her eyes became glazed over. Her face, which had shown terror a moment before, now showed no emotion at all.

"Now you are under my control, Kioke," said Naraku.

"Yes, master," replied Kioke in an emotionless voice. Naraku started to laugh again and he and Kioke disappeared into the still night.

* * *

Moon: Hey there. I know it's not very long but remember that 1: it is only my second story, 2: it is also a prologue. Anyways, I will try to post the next chapter in about a week, so kee-

Inu: A WEEK!? It takes a week for you to write one lousy chapter!?

Kag: Inuyasha, sit. :sighs: Moon needs to figure out her plot and characters. Also, I believe she said not to interrupt her again or she would take the Tetsusaiga and hide it so you won't find it.

Inu: :mumbles: Sorry.

Moon: Thanks, Kagome. As I was saying, keep an eye on here. Also, I won't always be doing these end things, but I will try to do as often as possible. Ok, I know I'm forgetting something.

Ship: The poll!

Moon: Oh, right! Thanks, Shippo. :hands Ship a lollypop: I have a poll that can be accessed from my bio. It's about your favorite pairings, so that I can write fanfics based on them when I need a break from my Quest Through Time Arc. Alright, let's wrap this up. Thanks for reading and rember to review because believe it or not, what you say has an effect on my stories. Ok, that's all for now. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review. Bye.


	2. New yet Familiar Face

Moon: Here is chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it.

Shom: Moon doesn't own any of the characters of Inuyasha. To see who she owns check My Characters in **From Time to Time**. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 1: New yet Familiar Face

The sun was setting as the Inu-group reached the village. Everyone was on edge because tonight was the night of the new moon. Miroku managed to get them a nice place to stay for the night. They were in the headman's house (no surprise there). Once the sun had completely set, Inuyasha changed into his human form. Shomie changed as well. Her hair turned black, her ears rounded, and her fangs and claws were replaced with human teeth and nails.

"Man, you two look weird," commented Meiko. The others nodded in agreement.

"Why doesn't Maiome change during new moon?" asked Kagome. It had been about a month since their run in with Yomo-can, so they knew about the girls' human nights.

"We're not sure," answered Koshi. "All we know is that my human night is during the full moon," continued Maiome. Shippo, who was in Shomie's lap, yawned right then.

"Hey guys, we should get some sleep," said Shomie as she moved Shippo to Kagome's sleeping bag. "Yeah," agreed Sango. With that, they all went to bed.

The next morning, they asked around the village for any news on Naraku or the jewel shards.

Meiko was asking the villagers in the rice fields. "We heard that there have been attacks on shrines that house powerful spirits," said one woman. "And now those spirits are attacking the villages they protected," added a man.

"Does anyone know who's behind the attacks?" asked Meiko.

"There are rumors that it is a female demon that uses fire and a girl dressed in white with a mirror," answered a second woman. 'Hmm, that girl sounds like Kanna,' thought Meiko as he thanked the villagers for their help. He then headed back to where the group agreed to meet after asking around.

Inuyasha looked up as Meiko approached the rest of the group. He noticed that Meiko was deep in thought.

"So, did you find anything out?" Inuyasha asked him. Meiko nodded and told the others what he had heard.

"Obviously, the girl is Kanna," said Miroku, "but we don't know this other demon."

"It could be another incarnation," suggested Sango.

"Yeah," said Kagome. "You said that they were attacking shrines that house spirits?" asked Shomie.

"That and the fact the spirits are attacking the villages they were protecting," confirmed Meiko. 'But, why?' thought Koshi.

"We should see where any near by shrines are," said Maiome. "Yeah," agreed Shippo. So they decided to ask around when they reached the next village.

The Inu-group was traveling through a forest near a village they heard had a shrine with a spirit living in it. It was getting late, so they decided to make camp for the night. Kagome was cooking some roman as Shomie was setting out the sleeping bags. The others were relaxing and talking among themselves, all except one person.

(Moon: three guesses who)

"Is the roman done yet?" whined Inuyasha (nothing new). Kagome sighed and answered, "Almost, Inuyasha."

"You know, Inuyasha, you should be more patient," said Koshi as came out of his conversation with Miroku. "Feh," was the only reply he got.

"Alright! Dinner's done," said Kagome, serving the roman as she did. "Finally!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he took his food. The others just sighed and took their food from Kagome as well.

Halfway through the meal, they heard a scream. They looked up and the demons of the group started sniffing around them to find the source of the scream.

"It's coming from that way," said Maiome, pointing to the left. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she got on his back. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo jumped onto Kirara's back as Meiko and Koshi did the same with Keno and they all started towards the screaming.

When they arrived, they saw a girl with red hair being attacked by a bear, a regular bear. Inuyasha ran forward and made quick work of the bear with his claws. Kagome and Meiko ran over to the girl to check her injuries. When they reached her, Meiko gasped. The girl was wearing a school uniform just like Kagome's, had green eyes, and was looking up at Meiko with a shocked expression on her face.

"It can't be," stuttered Meiko as the others came up behind him and he heard gasps from Shomie, Maiome, and his brother.

"Kioke."

* * *

Moon: Ooooh. Bet no one was expecting that.

Mei: Nope. But why is she here?

Moon: You will have to wait and see. :looks around: Hey, where are the others?

Mei: They all went for ice cream.

Moon: Oh. Well, anyways, I wanted to let you all know that I have decided to answer review. Though, first, I need some. So, review if you have questions, want to tell me what you think of my story, or if you have any suggestions for me. I will only answer five every week. If I don't answer your's one week, try again another week. I will try to answer as many as I can.

Mei: Also, Moon is thinking of starting a Review Answer 'story'. So, if your reviews aren't answered in the story, check Review Answers, which will be put up next week along with ch.2.

Moon: Every three chapters or weeks, I will be dedicating to someone starting with this week. Those that review for all three with great ideas and questions will get a chapter dedicated to them. Anything else, Meiko?

Mei: Yeah. Also, those that review every week will not have their reviews answered in the story every week. I think that's all except the wrap up.

Moon: Okay. Thanks for reading and remember to review. Bye.


	3. The Strange Gate

Moon: hey sorry about the long break. writers block. here's ch.2.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Strange Gate**

"Kioke?" Meiko stared down at the girl in front of him. "Meiko?" she whispered, the wind blowing her red hair in her face. He nodded, and girl stood up, and hugged him. After a moment of shock, Meiko returned it. They would have continued if Kioke hadn't noticed Shomie, Maiome, and Koshi.

"Shomie! Maiome! Koshi!" she exclaimed as she hugged each one. "I can't believe it!"

"Neither can we," said Shomie. She was looking her over as if to see if it was a trick. When she couldn't detect one, she relaxed a bit. Maiome was sniffing Kioke.

"You're deffently Kioke," she said when she was finished.

"Of course I am," replied Kioke. "Who else do you think it is?"

"We don't know," said Koshi. "If you don't mind, could you tell us how you got here?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, yes, of course," said Kioke as she sat down. The others did the same.

Kioke took a deep breath and started her tale. "Well, let me see, I guess I should start with when I moved back to Tokyo. It was about a month ago. I went to your houses but your parents said you were visiting relatives and wouldn't be back for some time. So I went home. Two weeks after I moved back, I was outside in the backyard. I heard someone crying in the forest next to my house. Following the crying, I found a cave with a gate at the entrance. It looked to be made of some sort of metal and had strange marking carved into it. Anyways, the crying seemed to be coming from inside the cave. I asked if anyone was in there. Then I saw movement. A girl stepped into the light. What I saw surprised me. The girl looked almost exactly like me except she was wearing a sleeveless, mini kimono, a white vest, and had her hair in a high ponytail. I asked, 'Who are you and what do you want?' She didn't say anything. She reached through the gate and pulled me through. I blacked out until yesterday. I was looking around to see if I could find my way home when I was attacked by the bear."

Everyone released the breath they had been holding throughout Kioke's story. "Where exactly am I?" asked Kioke, looking around at everyone and realized that they were dressed strangly.

"Um, well, you're in the Feudal Era," answered Sango. And with that, Kioke fainted. Inuyasha sniffed her and shook his head.

"I'm guessing she's from your time?" he asked. Shomie nodded.

"She was a friend of ours when we were kids, but she moved away when we were eight," said Meiko. They decided to make camp for the night and wait for Kioke to wake up.

* * *

Moon: Hey. You know I didn't get any reviews for this story. I got one for From Time to Time though from Sayakagome929. I hope this gives you your answer.


	4. A New Enemy

**Chapter 3: A New Enemy**

_A girl with red hair was walking through a forest. Up ahead was a light shining through the trees. Kioke entered a clearing and looked around. In the center was a lake of lava. She stepped closer to the lake. 'Something about this place seems familiar,' thought Kioke. Kneeling on the edge of the lake, she touched the lava with her hand. To her surprise, it was cool to the touch. "How is that possible?" she asked herself._

_"It is because you are its ruler," answered a voice that sounded a lot like hers. She looked up and saw a girl standing on a rock in the middle of the lava. Kioke quickly got to her feet as the girl looked at her. The girl had red hair like Kioke except her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with only her bangs loose. There were orange demonic stripes on her cheeks that started at her deep green eyes and ended in the center of her cheeks as well matching ones on her wrists. There was also a red fire symbol in the center of her forehead. She wore a_ _mini, sleeveless red kimono with a white vest and orange sneakers._

_Kioke took a step back as the girl jumped from the rock to right in front of her._

"_Who are you?" The girl looked Kioke in the eye. "You will find out soon," was all she said before turning to face the lake._

"_You must find me and bring me here." "Why?" The girl sighed and turned back to Kioke. "Because it is your destiny."_

"_My destiny?" Kioke looked skeptically at the girl as she nodded. "Now it is time to wakeup."_

Meiko woke with a start. He was watching over Kioke. She had started toss and turn and he decided to see what she was dreaming about. So, using a spell that Shomie once taught him, Meiko entered Kioke's dream. It confused him. Who was the girl and why was she in Kioke's dream? Sighing, he looked at Kioke as her emerald green eyes opened.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked worriedly. Kioke blinked a couple of times to clear the blurriness and smiled up at Meiko. She sat up and stretched.

"I'm fine." "Alright." She looked at him. He was dressed in an outfit that she had seen his mom and uncle in before.

"What are you wearing?" Meiko looked down at himself when she asked that.

"I'm wearing demon slayer's armor," he replied. Just then, Keno jumped into Kioke's lap.

"Keno!" The twin tale soon found him being squashed by a hug from the girl. Keno gave his owner a pleading look.

"Sorry, but you were the one to climb into her lap," Meiko laughed when he saw the glare on the feline's face. The trio heard a grumble and saw Koshi rubbing his eyes.

"Alright, who woke me up? Because if they don't have a good reason they're dead." Kioke just rolled her eyes. "Good morning to you too, Koshi." She stood up and let go of Keno.

"Oh, you're a wake Kioke!" Yawned Koshi. "Yep!" Kioke went over to Kagome's pack. She rummaged though it a bit and pulled out a few things of roman, a couple of bottles of water, and pot. Gathering everything into her arms, she went to the fire, which Meiko had kept burning throughout the night, and started to make breakfast. As the sun finished rising, the smell of fresh roman tickled the noses of those who were still sleep. Inuyasha's golden eyes popped and he was out of his tree and in front of Kioke, with Maiome close behind.

(Moon: Like father like daughter)

Kioke laughed as she handed them each a cup of noodles. Soon everyone was up and eating.

"Hey, wait! Kioke, how did you know where everything is?" asked Sango. Kioke snorted. "As many times as we all went camping and Kagome brought that backpack with her, I should hope I know where everything is."

After breakfast, the Inu group continued through the forest. They left the forest and saw a village around noon. They decided to stop and eat lunch before going to the village. Just as lunch was finished, they all heard screams coming from the village.

Koshi and Meiko were the first to arrive on Keno. "What happened?" Koshi asked a villager. "The shrine was destroyed and the demon's sealed inside were released," the villager answered before running. The twins headed up to the shrine at the top of the hill. When they reached the top the others had arrived. There waiting for them was three figures, who turned to them.

"Well it seems your group has indeed grown, Inuyasha," sneered Naraku. Inuyasha just growled and placed his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Well, it's been nice seeing you again but Kioke, Kanna, and me need to be going."

"Kioke?" Kioke looked behind Naraku and saw the girl from her dream standing there. 'Why is her name the same as mine?' Meiko moved in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere, Naraku!" said Miroku as he and the others got ready to fight. The red headed demon stepped in front of Naraku. She pulled a sword from its sheath and swung it at them. A fire tornado sprung from. Every one moved out of the way except Kioke.

"Kioke!" called Meiko, running toward her. But he didn't make it in time, Kioke was engulghed by the flames. As the every one went to help her, Naraku and his fallowers disappeared.

"Kioke, NO!" Meiko fell to his knees. Suddenly, a red light flashed inside the tornado and the flames went out. And standing there, looking confused, was Kioke, untouched.

* * *

**Moon: Cliff hanger. Hey every one. Sorry about taking so long. I-**

**Inu: You took forever to update!**

**Moon: :glares at Inu: Inuyasha, can I barrow Tetsusaiga?**

**Inu: Why? :thinks: Oops. I'm sorry it won't happen again.**

**Moon: It better not. Now as I was saying, I had a bad case of writer's block. Anyways here's the 3rd chapter. Naraku finally appears. And a mystory has been added.**

**Inu: :mumbles: That's for sure**

**Moon: Anyone have an idea as to who the Kioke is? If so please review and if your right, I will dedicate the next chapter to you.**

**Ship: But don't tell anyone else.**

**Moon: Well that wraps that up. Please, remeber to R&R. Thank you.**

**Inu: Who wants to read your stories?**

**Moon: :surrounded by flames: INUYASHA!**

**Inu: :sweat drops: Uh, Bye!**


End file.
